My Lovely Nini
by stfu
Summary: Sehun memang gila karena sudah jatuh hati pada bocah lelaki yang terpaut jauh dari umurnya, tapi siapa yang tahu jika mereka memang berjodoh kelak? [–EXO; KaiHun; Jongin/ Pedo!Sehun]


**K** ai **H** un **  
**

 _Age;Gender Swap_

 **Pedo**!Hun **Kid**!J

.

( _Saya bikin story GS lagi, so if u didnt like it jangan dibawa serius, inget ya cuma ff.)_

.

 _H_ appy _R_ eading

 **Dont plagiarism my own story, k?**

.

* * *

.

"Sehun, bagaimana Jongin di sekolah?"

Seorang wanita yang tengah mengoleskan roti untuk sarapan paginya bertanya dengan tegas pada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya yang tengah memakai seragam baby sitter berwarna baby blue,

"Baik nyonya Kim, ia tidak berulah. Sepertinya ia menurut dengan guru yang ada disekolahnya," Sehun nama seorang yang memakai seragam baby sitter itu menjawab tidak kalah tegasnya dengan wanita itu,

"Hm baguslah kau menjaga dia dengan baik berarti, tidak sia-sia aku membawamu kemari,"

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan majikannya itu tertawa dalam hati, menjaga dengan baik katanya? Tidak tahu saja orang ini bagaimana cara Sehun menjaga anaknya.

"Aku akan ke Macau untuk dua minggu ke depan untuk urusan bisnisku dan aku juga sudah mentransfer uang untuk kebutuhan Jongin ke rekeningmu selama aku pergi. Jadi aku harap kau bisa menjaga dia dengan baik,"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh pada wanita yang telah menjanda selama satu tahun lebih itu yamg menjabat sebagai majikannya, "Baiklah nyonya Kim. Ada yang ingin anda sampaikan lagi pada saya?" Tanya Sehun dengan lemah lembut.

Joonmyun, wanita itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, lebih baik kau bangunkan saja Jongin dia harus sekolah,"

Sehun kembali mengangguk, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua ia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk pada majikan yang telah memberinya pekerjaan selama ini.

Saat itu Sehun yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atasnya, bermodalkan nekat dan keberanian Sehun mencoba untuk menjajak kota besar Seoul sendirian untuk mengubah nasibnya. Beruntung nasib baik diterimanya saat ia baru tiba di Seoul, saat itu ia tengah mencoba mencari perumahan kecil untuk ia tinggali namun saat dijalan tak sengaja ada seorang anak kecil menabraknya dan kehilangan orangtuanya. Sehun dengan kebesaran hatinya mencoba membantu anak itu untuk dipertemukan kembali dengan orang tuanya, Jongin nama anak itu begitu senang saat Sehun membelikannya satu buah permen juga cokelat sembari mencari keberadaan ibunya. Anak itu langsung jatuh hati pada Sehun.

Hingga saat Sehun membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk menginformasikan anak hilang, anak itu langsung berlari menuju seorang wanita yang Sehun perkirakan adalah ibunya mengingat Jongin memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Mommy sambil memeluk kaki waniya itu. Dan wanita yang Sehun ketahui bernama Joonmyun itu langsung mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun karena membawa kembali anaknya dengan keadaan utuh, saat Jongin ingin dibawa pulang oleh ibunya anak itu malah menangis dan merengek agar Sehun juga ikut dengannya. Joonmyun yang saat itu memang butuh seorang baby sitter untuk menjaga anaknya langsung menawari Sehun dan memberukan kepercayaan padanya untuk menjaga Jongin, dan Sehun yang memang butuh pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung menerima tawaran itu.

Sehun tersenyum menginggat kebaikan Joonmyun padanya, namun kebaikan Joonmyun tak sebanding dengan 'kebaikan' yang ia berikan selama ia mengurus Jongin. Selama berjalan ke arah kamar Jongin, Sehun tak henti-hentinya tertawa mengingat ucapan yang disampaikan Kim Joonmyun tadi.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sehun pelan sambil terkekeh.

.

Sehun tersenyum saat sampai dikamar Jongin, bocah lelaki berumur lima tahun itu tengah terlelap dengan damainya sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar miliknya. Ngomong-ngomong itu hadiah dari Sehun untuk anak lelaki manis itu.

Sehun duduk bersimpuh disamping tempat tidur Jongin, ia mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin sebelum membangunkan anak itu,

"Nini, _wake up_ "

Jongin masih tertidur, Sehun melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul hampir jam sembilan. Anak ini bisa terlambat jika dibangunkan dengan cara halus seperti ini, tak ada cara lain Sehun harus membangunkan Jongin seperti 'biasanya'. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke tempat tidur Jongin,

Perlahan Sehun menyibakkan selimut yang dikenakan Jongin, bibir tipisnya ia gunakan untuk mengecupi seluruh wajah Jongin tak lupa bibir kecil Jongin yang tebal ia kulum hingga si pemilik bibir itu melenguh pelan, "Hey, bangun"

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam Sehun semakin menurunkan wajahnya menuju paha Jongin yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam superman, Sehun membuka kedua matanya lalu tersenyum kecil disana.

"Nini, bangun" Bibir Sehun berkali-kali mengecup paha Jongin dan gundukan kecil yang berbalut celana dalam,

Masih dengan tertutup kain Sehun meraup benda mungil itu dengan mulutnya, ia gunakan lidahnya untuk menusuk benda tersebut.

Berhasil.

Cara Sehun membangunkan Jongin berhasil, lelaki berumur enam tahun itu sudah terduduk ditempat tidurnya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, "HunHun..." Panggilnya pelan  
Sebelum melepas kuluman pada gundukan kecil itu Sehun sempat mengecupnya sebentar, " _Wake_ _up_ , nini harus sekolah"

Sehun duduk disebelah Jongin dan langsung memangku anak itu, ia mengecupi wajah Jongin yang masih mengantuk,

"Susu..."

Sehun kaget saat Jongin langsung meringkuk di dadanya dan mengendus-ngendusnya, memang sih biasanya anak itu setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Tapi kan ini sedang ada ibunya Jongin? Kalau wanita itu tau bisa habis dia, mana Jongin terus mendesak ke arah dadanya terus lagi.  
Sehun bingung, maunya sih dia biarin anak itu minum 'susu' paginya. Lagian dadanya juga sudah terasa gatal degan belaian lidah kecil anak iti, setelah berpikir cukup lama Sehun akhirnya mutusin buat memberikan 'susu' rutin paginya Jongin,

"Jongin dengar," Sehun mengangkat wajah Jongin dan langsung berbicara pada kedua mata Jongin yang sudah terbuka, "HunHun bakalan kasih tapi cuma sebentar, oke? Ada mommy dibawah. Nini tak ingin kan HunHun dimarahi?"

Anak itu langsung mengangguk cepat, beruntung anak ini cepat tanggap. Sehun bersyukur akan hal ini.

Tanpa babibu Jongin langsung mengulum dada Sehun yang memang berisi itu, ia gunakan gigi-giginya untuk menggesek puting Sehun yang sudah menengang. Satu tangan Jongin merambat masuk ke dalam bra yang Sehun gunakan, karena Sehun yang hanya menarik satu cup branya. Bibir anak itu berulangkali menarik-narik puting, Sehun benar-benar akan lepas kendali jika pandangannya tidak menatap ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang disana.

"Cukup Jongin," Sehun menarik wajah Jongin dengan paksa dari dadanya, Sehun tahu anak itu akan marah pada dirinya jika kesenangannya diganggu tapi kan anak ini akan terlambat dan ibunya akan curiga jika Sehun terlalu lama membangunkan Jongin,

"Oke, Hun janji akan memberinya lagi nanti"

Jongin tak menjawab, masih dengan wajah kesalnya ia turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi tangan mungil Jongin masih sempat meremas dada Sehun yang belum ditutup itu,

"Sialan, bocah ini bikin basah saja pagi-pagi" umpat Sehun sambil menahan kakinya yang melemas.

.

" _Morning handsome_ ,"

Jongin kaget saat ibunya masih berada di meja makan, biasanya ibunya itu sudah berangkat kerja, " _Morning mom_!" Sapa Jongin balik dengan ceria.

"Kenapa lama sekali, _Mom_ kan ingin sarapan bersama Jonginni"  
Jongin mendengus saat Sehun sudah sampai di bawah dengan membawa tas sekolah milik dirinya, ia masih kesal dengan Sehun karena wanita itu tidak mengizinkannya bermain dulu tadi,

"Jongin, ayo minum susunya"

Jongin kembali tersadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah ibunya saat mendengar kata susu, "Hm Nini sudah minum tadi,"

Sehun yang tadinya masih membereskan tas Jongin langsung menatap Jongin dengan terkejut, jantungnya berpacu hebat saat Jongin berkata dengan jujur. Apa ia benar-benar mengatakan susu apa yang sebenarnya tadi ia minum? _Duh, habis kau Sehun._

"Jongin sudah minum, tadi HunHun yang bawa ke kamar"

Joonmyun langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dan tersenyum, "Jadi tadi kau sudah membawanya? Kau memang sudah hafal dengan sikap Jongin, Sehunna"

 _Huh_ , beruntung wanita itu mengartikan ucapan Jongin dengan makna yang lain.

"Oh, eh— iya tadi saya membawakannya segelas ke kamar Jongin," Sehun menghela nafasnya karena masih aman untuk saat ini.

.

.  
Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling taman di sekitar sekolah mencari baby sitter tersayangnya itu, matanya langsung berbinar saat berhasil menemukan sosok Sehun yang sedang duduk di dekat taman sekolahnya. Saat ini jam istirahat jadi Sehun menyiapkan cemilan untuk Jongin seperti yang biasa dilakukannya,

Hap

"Hunhun!" Panggil Jongin sambil menubrukan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun, tak lupa ia juga menyusupkan wajahnya diantara gundukan milik Sehun.

"Nini, jangan begini jika sedang diluar,"

Meskipun bibirnya mengucapkan seperti itu kedua tangannya berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, wanita itu semakin menekan kepala Jongin dan meremas surai kecoklatan milik Jongin itu.

"Kita makan ya?" Sehun akhirnya melepaskan wajah Jongin dari dadanya dan mendudukan anak asuhnya itu tepat disebelahnya,

" _No_ , aku tidak lapar"

Sehun sedikit jengkel jika Jongin sudah bertingkah seperti _bossy_ seperti ini, "Yakin tidak lapar? Hunhun membawa sosis juga kesukaanmu?"

"Aku suka susu Hunhun—"

Dengan segera Sehun menutup mulut Jongin saat anak itu mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak, "Sst- baiklah aku takkan memaksamu, em— tapi apa Nini tak mau? Sosisnya pakai susu?"

Jongin langsung menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sehun dan mengeluarkan tatapan excitednya, "Oke! Nini mau makan!"

" _Good boy_ , ayo ikut Hunni"

Jongin dengan cepat berdiri dan menggandeng tangan milik Sehun yang lebih besar itu, "Ayo Hun," wanita berusia dua puluh tahun itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat anak lelaki itu memanggilnya seperti mereka seumuran, toh siapa perduli? Sehun senang-senang saja dipanggil seperti itu oleh Jongin.

.

Saat ini keduanya tiba di tempat biasa mereka untuk melakukan 'makan siang' nya Jongin, karena anak itu tak akan mau memakan bekal makan siang dari pengasuhnya jika tak diiming-imingi susu.

 _Yeah_ , Jongin sangat suka susu, tapi bukan susu yang biasa di konsumsi oleh teman-temannya melainkan susu hanya milik Sehun seorang.

"Cepat! Nini sudah lapar," perintah Jongin, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan di dadanya.

"Iya, siap bos!"

Sehun menunduk dan mengecup bibir Jongin yang mengerucut lucu, sungguh Sehun tak mengerti mengapa segala tingkah yang dilakukan Jongin begitu menggemaskan dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan yang membuat gairahnya semakin bertambah.

"Makanan siap!"

Jongin memandang Sehun yang sudah menyingkapkan seragam baby sitternya ke atas dan saat ini tengah menungging dihadapannya itu, ia tak bisa melepaskan kedua matanya pada tiga buah sosis yang tengah menancap di lubang pantat Sehun dan juga lubang kewanitaan milik wanita itu,

"Ah, selamat makan!" Jongin dengan girang menciumi bokong mulus Sehun tak lupa ia mencubitnya dengan giginya membuat si pemiliknya tersenyum puas,

"Nini, jangan ditambah! Ah—"

Sehun agak terkejut saat Jongin menambah sosis-sosis itu pada kedua lubangnya yang membuatnya semakin penuh, dan juga anak itu bukannya memakan sosis yang terrancap disana melainkan memaju mundurkan sosis-sosis panjang itu kedalam lubangnya,

"Nh- baby jangan sekarang," Sehun memohon, namun Jongin masih asik memainkan mainannya disana sambil menjilati paha Sehun,

"Uh lihat, lubang Hunhun goyang-goyang ah Nini suka!" Jongin semakin bersemangat memaju mundurkan sosis itu didalam lubang Sehun, bahkan sosis-sosis itu nyaris tengelam didalam lubang Sehun karena anak itu menancapkannya terlalu dalam.

"N - _no_ sayang kau bisa memakan sosis itu sekarang ahh—"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Sehun menggeleng ingin menjelaskan namun terlambat anak itu sudah melesakkan keempat jarinya sekaligus di lubang belakangnya membuat tubuhnya begitu tegang, kelima sosis tadi bahkan masih menancap disana dan ditambah jari Jongin membuat Sehun hampir orgasme saat itu juga.

"Ngh— baby, Hunhun ingin—"

" _No_ ,"

Jongin yang mengerti karena milik Sehun yang sudah begetar ingin mengeluarkan cairannya dengan gesit menutup akses di kewanitaan Sehun dan semakin menancapkan sosis itu masuk kedalan tubuh Sehun,

"Tidak sekarang, Nini belum ingin susu, oke?"

Jongin kembali fokus pada tangannya yang masih tertanam di lubang belakang Sehun, ia dengan cepat meggerakan tangannya sambil menggenggam sosis untuk menerobos lubang sempit Sehun,

"Nini suka,"

" _Mhh— yes, f— faster baby_ "

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan gerak tangan Jongin, ia begitu menikmati _fingering_ yang diberikan Jongin dan ditambah sosis itu yang semakin membuat tubuhnya terasa penuh,

Sehun mengarahkan tangannya menuju pada kewanitannya yang masih ditutup oleh tangan mungil Jongin, ia membawa jari-jari milik Jongin dan juga miliknya untuk ikut menerobos lubang vaginanya,

" _Ahh feels so good_ ," racau Sehun saat lubang miliknya yang lain juga ikut tersentuh, tubuh Sehun terguncang tak begitu kuat memang seperti yang iasa ia lakukan dengan Jongin saat dirumah namun ia begitu menikmati kegiatan _sex_ kali ini dengan anak itu, ia selalu menikmati apapun yang Jongin berikan pada tubuhnya.

" _Baby, you are the best ah shit—_ "

Bibir Sehun bahkan lepas kontrol saat kelima jari Jongin menerobos lubang anusnya, anak itu terlihat begitu bersemangat memompa tubuh Sehun, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan dari anak itu.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, Sehun tenaganya mulai terkuras ia sedikit ambruk ke lantai di gudang sekolah Jongin itu, dengan cepat ia membuka lebar kedua kakinya membuat Jongin semakin tersenyum lebar melihat vagina Sehun yang terekspose dengan jelas dihadapannya, kedua tangannya anak itu terus bergerak maju mundur di kedua lubang Sehun. Jongin menciumi paha Sehun, lidahnya ia julurkan untuk menggoda klit Sehun yang sedikit membesar dan menyibak lipatan bibir vagina Sehun dengam lidahnya membuat wanita yang sudah lemas itu kembali ingin merasakan orgasme, Jongi sangat menyukan aroma milik Sehun yang sangat memabukkan itu bahkan hidungnya juga ikut andil untuk memanjakan Sehun.

"Jongh—"

Sehun refleks menjepit kepala Jongin dengan kedua pahanya saat anak itu mulai menggodanya dengan mulut kecilnya, Sehun itu begitu sensitif tubuhnya tapi ia menyukai segala bentuk sentuhan yang diberikan Jongin, wanita itu sudah todak tahan lagi dengan perasaan puas ia langsung klimaks saat itu juga,

"Ahh Jonginh—"

Sehun mencapai puncaknya, dan dengan segera Jongin menancapkan sosis yang masih terselip di lubang kewanitaan Sehun, jari-jarinya yang masih tertanam di lubang anus Sehun perlahan ia tarik sambil menggenggam sosis yang tadi ikut menancap,

"Enak?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus surai Jongin, nafasnya masih sedikit tersenggal pasca orgasme. Dan Jongin saat ini tengah menikmati sosis yang tadi tertanam di lubang vagina Sehun dengan lelehan cairan milik Sehun, anak itu terlihat begitu menikmati bekal makan siangnya,

"Minum," ucap Jongin diselan-sela gigitannya mengunyah sosis bersaus cairan Sehun itu,

Sehun dengan perlahan kembali duduk dan sedikit menurunkan pakaian atasnya, ia menarik payudaranya dari dalam branya dan segera disambut Jongin dengan girang, anak itu dengan cepat duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan melahap benda kenyal milik Sehun itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja," ingat Sehun pada anak itu yang terlihat begitu semangat mengulum susunnya, Sehun tersenyum ia menarik jemari Jongin yang masih tersisa cairan miliknya, ia mengulum satu-persatu jemari kecil itu. Sehun kali ini benar-benar menikmati perannya sebagai _babby sitter Kim Jongin._

Anggap saja Sehun gila karena sudah jatuh hati pada bocah lelaki yang jauh dari umurnya, toh siapa yang tahu jika mereka memang berjodoh kelak? Sehun hanya sedikit berharap tak salah kan? _Yeah_ , Sehun berharap ia tetap menjadi baby sitter anak itu hingga dewasa nanti...

.

* * *

 _Th_ e _crazy story i ever had._

 _Thanks for read. XOXO_


End file.
